


【泰悠】味

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: ABO設定。當初轉成圖檔後修過的簡體版就刪了所以現在繁體的可能有些bug 我也忘了當初改了什麼
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 15





	【泰悠】味

中本悠太拿著化驗單嘆了口氣，化驗單上用粗體字標著Omega。

他知道自己分化的晚，都20多歲了才開始分化絕大機會是Omega，第二性別是什麼中本悠太其實沒有很在乎，重點是自己分化後聞不到任何信息素，以為是自己嗅覺壞了離開屋子後，卻聞得到上一個人經過走廊所留下的淡淡信息素。

中本悠太想過或許他是個Beta，可分化後股間分泌出的大量液體，那種濕黏感提醒著他好像又不是Beta，將自己整理乾淨，中本悠太決定去看個醫生。

醫生說他的情形很少見，但卻也不只有他這樣，中本悠太才放下心來，聽從醫生的做更深入的檢查。

是有信息素的，但是很淡，醫生看著數據淡淡的開口，有些人對信息素比較敏感可能就會聞到你的，不用太擔心，除了味道淡了些，你的其他數據都是正常的。

中本悠太拿著化驗單朝醫生道謝，離開診間在走廊上嘆了一個大大氣，味道何止淡了一些，0.26的信息素數據根本就跟0一樣，想著醫生勉強安慰的話

「這樣大家就不知道你是Omega，也不知道你發情了」

也好，上班時就不會那麼麻煩了。

中本悠太輕哼著小曲，拿著手機回覆老闆今天能上班。

「嗨，身體還好嗎？」酒保整理著櫃檯看見他打了招呼

「還行」中本悠太湊到吧檯邊看著人家整理

「你請好多天，常客還問說悠さん怎麼沒來唱歌了」

「那你怎麼回答？」中本悠太挑了挑眉

「當然是說悠さん被經紀公司看重，給人挖角走了」

「.....他們會當真的」

只要在這酒吧來過好幾次的客人都知道，這裡的駐唱長得很好看，唱的不錯還有個藝人夢。

「沒關係，我覺得有趣就好」酒保瞇起眼睛笑著

「呀 金道英，是不是想吃爸爸拳頭」

「誰要吃拳頭了，要吃當然吃別的，而且你又不是我爸爸」

「.....我懷疑你在開車，但我沒有證據」

中本·滿嘴火車·悠太被眼前的Omega堵的說不上話

「要證據？去找老闆拿啊」金道英笑著擦拭玻璃杯

「......你們之間的事，我沒資格參與也不想」

「所以你分化了？」

「嗯，能聞到你身上狗男男的味道」

「你才狗男男，分成什麼？你噴抑制劑了？」  
金道英在空氣中嗅了嗅，只聞得到自己的信息素。

「Omega，看過醫生了說信息素沒味道」

「哇 我們好看動人的悠さん，果然就該是個O」

「果然是得請你吃一頓拳頭才行」

「吃了拳頭我這張嘴就閉不起來，會到處跟人說你是個Omega，我們店的業績可能會翻個好幾倍吧」

「Omega 何苦為難Omega呢！你忙吧，爸爸去為演唱做準備了」

說完中本悠太快速的走向員工休息室，留下大聲嚷嚷都說了你不是我爸爸的金道英。

一曲結束，中本悠太拿過早就準備好的酒杯舉起，淡淡的笑了一下朝著空氣敬酒一飲而盡，酒吧裡掌聲爆發，不少酒客上前遞小費。

在休息室清點完小費後，中本悠太愉快的走向吧檯點酒。

「欸 給我來杯度數低的」

「怎麼？休息太久，身體不習慣酒精了？」金道英打著嘴炮，進行調酒

「哪有您那麼糜爛，酒精、性愛天天都不少」

「羨慕了？有需要的話，我可以跟你介紹alpha啊」金道英重重的放下玻璃杯，推給中本悠太

「真的嗎？我會不好意思啦，要求不高跟你的爸爸差不多完美就好」

中本悠太燦爛的笑著，喝了口冰冰涼涼的酒。

「所以你是在覬覦我的爸爸？」

「沒有，只是比喻而以，哪裡找有錢又帥的金主爸爸啊羨慕」

「羨慕啊？那跟你說等等金主爸爸會帶朋友過來，聽說人家是演藝公司老闆，說不定你去用你機靈嘴巴伺候人家，搞不好就能當藝人」

「您口中的伺候是哪種，我年紀小不懂」

「當然是你那個歌喉啊！休息夠沒該開始唱第二首了吧？薪水小偷」金道英搖著雪克杯趕人走

「不愛我了嗎？哥好傷心啊」

「嘔 快滾」

中本悠太頑皮的朝著金道英比著愛心和飛吻

「悠さん當薪水小偷還不夠？連我的愛人也要偷嗎？」

中本悠太轉過身尷尬的笑了笑，看著發話的人說「在玹啊，哥尊重你的口味，但是你也不能這樣說我口味差啊」

話一出口金道英和鄭在玹都露出了一個微笑，一個是笑的想掐死人的那種，一個是無奈的笑。

一個豪放的笑聲來自鄭在玹身旁的人，中本悠太看了兩眼，酒吧內昏暗的燈光下掩蓋不了那人深邃的五官，真好看。

「社畜要去工作啦」中本悠太端著手中的酒朝鄭在玹眨了眼，晃著身體走到舞台唱歌。

不得不說有副好皮囊有點麻煩，唱完歌下台便被攔住了，中本悠太面無表情看著眼前的酒客。

「悠さん怎麼不笑了，笑起來很好看的」酒客伸出手像是要觸碰中本悠太的臉

中本悠太正思考著往後退還是扭斷客人的手，在面前的手突然被塞進了酒杯。

「抱歉啊，比起你悠さん可能會更想對我笑吧」

是剛剛那個好看的人，聽了他的話中本悠太朝他笑了笑，酒客難堪的想發脾氣。

「尊重你是客人，也請你尊重我」中本悠太板著臉說

中本悠太的長相稜角分明，銳利的下顎線條，容易使他看起來很兇，像個不好惹的alpha。

酒客碎念了幾句，握緊手中的酒杯走了。

「謝謝」中本悠太微笑著和旁邊的人道謝

「我好像沒幫上什麼忙，只是在玹叫我過來看看」那人搔了搔後腦勺像是不好意思。

「不讓他碰到我就是最好的幫忙了」中本悠太說完往吧檯走

「等等」

「不會是想讓我給你笑一個吧？」中本悠太轉過頭不滿的說道，這種人他遇過太多了。

「不..不是的」那人紅著耳朵有點害羞的說著，像個可愛的Omega 

中本悠太挑了挑眉「我可不是alpha，沒辦法滿足你的」說完用舌頭頂了頂臉頰，充滿著性暗示

「.....我知道，只是想說你的信息素味道太大了吧...Omega在這上班不噴抑制劑不危險嗎？」

中本悠太詫異的看著眼前的人，今早他才確定過他的信息素數值低於1，今晚就有人聞得到。

「我們得好好聊聊」

領著人走到吧檯角落「給爸爸來兩杯酒」

「去你媽的，你隔壁那位不喝酒」

「那來兩杯水」

金道英翻個白眼，倒了兩杯水重重的擺在中本悠太面前

「呦，這麼快就好上啦」

「不是，他聞得到我的信息素」

「你不是沒味道嗎？」

「有味道只是不明顯，我自己都聞不到」

「你知道他是誰嗎？」

「不知道」

金道英笑的賊嘻嘻「李泰容」伸出手比著中本悠太身旁的人

「笑這麼賤幹嘛？」

「我去忙啦」金道英聽著剛走過來的服務生餐點，扔下中本悠太不管。

「李泰容對吧？」中本悠太看著身邊的人，雙手握著杯子些許侷促。

李泰容點了點頭，看了一眼中本悠太，便轉過身看著杯子。

動作太可愛了吧，好容易害羞的Omega 中本悠太這樣想著

「我的信息素是什麼味道？畢竟我自己聞不到」

「啊...？像是芳香劑的味道，很好聞的」

李泰容喝了口水，悄悄的看著中本悠太的反應

中本悠太只剩無語，聞不到就算了，還是芳香劑的味道，請問他是什麼味道不明顯的行動擴香機嗎：）？

「真的很好聞的，我很喜歡，只是味道有點大」李泰容看著中本悠太蹙起的眉紅著耳朵說道

「你喜歡也沒有用啊」中本悠太看著他慌張可愛的模樣，笑著對李泰容說

「也是」得到回應的李泰容情緒好像低了點，隨即像是解除尷尬的說著「你的笑容真的很好看」

一雙大眼充滿真摯，中本悠太想著眼前的人真的是可愛又有趣，笑著說「泰容可是比我的笑容好看很多呢」

得到誇讚的人從耳朵到臉頰都染上了粉色，慌張的不行，想說什麼缺又縮了回去，大口的喝著面前的水。

中本悠太喜歡可愛的人，李泰容的所有反應，都讓他好喜歡，只可惜對方和自己一樣是個Omega 。

「對了，...悠さん真的不噴抑制劑嗎？」李泰容喝完水後冷靜下來提問。

中本悠太聳了肩，將頭撐在吧檯上轉身面對李泰容「我才剛分化完，去醫院做了檢查信息素數據不高，今天這麼多人也只有你聞到了」

中本悠太看著李泰容慌張的反應，想了想「還是因為我的信息素，會誘發你發情？」

Omega容易被信息素給影響沒錯，可中本悠太還沒到發情期，不至於影響到其他Omega吧

李泰容紅著臉，咬了咬唇點頭

「可是我還沒到發情期啊，怎麼會影響到你？」

李泰容愣了愣「悠さん雖然我隱藏了信息素，但我不是Omega」

一股甜味往中本悠太襲來，甜味包裹著alpha的強勢，信息素帶著壓迫，中本悠太不舒服的皺眉，甜味立刻被收了起來。

帶甜的alpha信息素在酒吧引起了不少注意，只是短暫的出現，不少酒客引起了騷動，頻頻往吧檯邊看。

注意到金道英擔憂的視線還有奇奇怪怪的目光，中本悠太拉著人往休息室走。

氣氛有點尷尬，搞錯人家性別就算了，中本悠太還賤的對人開黃腔。

說什麼不是alpha不能滿足他，結果李泰容根本不需要alpha，還是能使用信息素來標記、滿足自己的alpha。

「抱歉，突然放信息素讓你不舒服了」

「沒事，我去找道英借抑制劑吧」中本悠太乾笑兩聲，想離開這尷尬的地方。

還好李泰容也沒挽留的讓他走

「媽的，你那個賤笑就是知道李泰容是alpha吧」中本悠太氣呼呼的朝著吧檯裡的人抱怨

「唉可惜啊，李泰容沒標記你？剛剛那個信息素我還以為他要標記你了」金道英搖著頭表示可惜

「......你抑制劑放哪？」中本悠太忍下想揍人的情緒

「我被完全標記的，怎麼會有抑制劑」那個賊嘻嘻的笑又回到了金道英臉上

「.....狗男男」

「你居然為了李泰容要噴抑制劑」

「不然怎麼辦，他紅著臉跟我說，我信息素味道很大，大到影響他」

「繼續影響他，讓他操你啊」

「我才剛分化你就急著把我賣了？？？？」

「這不是你要求的嗎？又帥又多金的alpha」金道英抬起下巴暗示著中本悠太身後，李泰容從休息室出來了。

「你也知道哥是愛開玩笑，親愛的道英啊，哥去唱最後一首歌，希望你把人請走」

中本悠太快步的走向舞台，好吧其實他有點心動，李泰容長好看，個性挺可愛的，不管哪方面都很合中本悠太的口味。

中本悠太對於感情事就不像平常大剌剌的個性般，可能是看了太多少女漫畫的原因吧，他對於愛情總抱著憧憬，不想要AO之間只剩肉體的相處，像金道英和鄭在玹的關係就令他羨慕。

早就選好的歌曲播出，因為突發狀況搞的中本悠太心不在焉的唱著歌，知道自己最後一首唱的不好，面對酒客邀酒都一一接下。

  
「咦悠さん是怎麼了，唱的不太好啊罰一杯」

「悠さん是心情不好嗎？這可不行啊在酒吧就是要開開心心的喝酒」

走下舞台被攔截不少，各種調酒都喝下肚

「悠さん這樣不行啊，隨隨便便就喝人家請的酒」

李泰容握著杯子站在有點喝茫的中本悠太面前

中本悠太挑眉扯開一個笑「泰容也要請我喝嗎」

指了指李泰容手中的杯子

李泰容點了點頭，將杯子遞給他「喝慢點」

其實中本悠太不喜歡喝酒，好苦喝了還暈乎乎的，可他喜歡唱歌，在酒吧才有專屬自己的小舞台，他必須學會喝酒，即便他不喜歡。

接過杯子，皺著眉想一飲而盡，但入喉不是苦澀的酒，而是甜甜的蜂蜜。

好入喉的蜂蜜水，明明甜度剛剛好，中本悠太卻覺得甜到喉嚨發緊，甜味殘留在口中就像李泰容的信息素般。

「看你喝酒前都會皺眉，應該是不喜歡喝酒」

意外的細心呢，中本悠太想。

一個不喝酒，一個不喜歡酒，卻在酒吧相遇相識，怎麼想都有點搞笑，或許試試看也可以，要是李泰安像其他酒客般饞他臉而已，中本悠太上下掃著李泰容身材，想著應該打得過。

「謝謝，我不太常吃甜的，現在可以試試看每天吃」中本悠太綻放出一個清晰的笑容，拉著李泰容的手撫摸自己頸後凸起的腺體。

李泰容輕輕的在腺體上磨蹭，要不是那快壓制不住甜味信息素，臉上沒什麼反應的李泰容，看的中本悠太以為李泰容對自己沒意思。

「....你喝醉了」

「我沒有」

腺體被甜味信息素和手弄的發熱，一點點清爽的芳香劑味，傳入中本悠太鼻中，看來是被強制發情了。

「呀李泰容我味道很大吧？再不快點等等所有人都能聞到我的信息素了」

即使信息素濃度在低，一旦發情也會大量爆發，話語激發了alpha的獨佔慾，甜味信息素大量爆發，帶著些許的攻擊性，酒吧內的人群被突如其來的信息素攻擊感到不舒服。

甜味信息素誘使著中本悠太提前發情，大量的信息素包裹著自己，原本沒有那麼嗜甜的中本悠太想，他現在就想嚐一口看看，李泰容是不是比蜂蜜水還甜。

混亂之中被帶出酒吧，略帶粗糙的唇覆上自己的，嘴唇被輕允，靈活的舌頭潛入口中交纏，繁亂的氣息能感覺出這個吻有多激烈。

一吻結束，互相抵著額頭對視、喘氣，李泰容輕輕的咬了他的下唇「走吧」

  
果然好甜，中本悠太被李泰容帶回了家，滿屋子都是甜甜的味道，房裡被整理的很乾淨，所有物品都擺放整齊，還沒細看完中本悠太就被推倒在床上。

近距離看著李泰容，中本悠太才發現李泰容的眼角處有塊疤，他伸出手捧著李泰容的臉從額頭、眉心到嘴唇都留下一個輕吻，李泰容就這樣任由他動作，盯著他的眼神盛滿許多感情，中本悠太沒來由的心臟快速跳動，有些顫抖著在李泰容眼尾的傷疤留下一吻。

隨著動作中本悠太能感覺到自己的信息素味道越來越濃了，上衣掉落在地板，嘴唇在身上遊走，鎖骨處被啜了好幾口，留下好幾個大小不一的紅痕，平時不會觸碰的器官，正被舔舐、揉捏。

乳首被刺激的挺立沾滿水光，然後被搓揉、拉扯，陌生的快感讓中本悠太發出喘息，聲音被捕捉到換來的是更加色氣的玩弄，原本平滑的乳暈也變得硬挺皺了起來，左邊的乳暈附近又被啜了幾口留下紅痕，胸部才停止的被玩弄。

吻落在光潔的皮膚上，中本悠太感覺身體每處都被李泰容給親過。

Omega發情時會分泌大量液體方便性愛，當底褲被脫掉時牽起的水線，讓中本悠太害羞的用手遮住臉，李泰容卻拉開他的手，與他十指緊扣，俯下身和他親吻纏綿，被親的暈乎乎中本悠太的腦中只剩下，李泰容的手跟老爺爺一樣。

濕答答的穴口被按壓著，身體像是明白什麼的又流出一股水，方便著李泰容肆意侵犯，手指插入甬道反射性的吸附。

「悠太會不舒服嗎？」ㄧ指指節緩緩的抽插按壓，李泰容又壓下身吻了吻他的唇。

「還好」所有的感官幾乎聚集在被侵犯的部位，中本悠太根本沒注意到李泰容喊他的本名，能明顯的感受到異物感，可身上的人太甜了，誘惑著中本悠太對李泰容敞開身子，任由李泰容的所有動作。

手指能夠順暢的進出後，李泰容抽出手舔了舔手指上的水漬，讓中本悠太害羞的不行，彷彿他才是幾小時前在吧檯邊害羞的人。

儘管再怎麼擴張，性器頂入時中本悠太還是繃緊了身體，李泰容也不著急的往中本悠太蹭，到處親吻，像隻小貓咪撒嬌。

  
「悠さん」

李泰容喊著他，每喊一次就留下一吻。

  
「悠太」

  
中本悠太才反應過來李泰容喊了他本名，驚訝的瞪大雙眼想說話，卻被吻堵住了。

「你怎麼...呃哼」吻好不容易結束了，中本悠太想詢問李泰容，對方卻將性器抵到最深處，讓他忍不住發出呻吟。

  
「怎麼知道你的名字？因為我是悠さん的忠實粉絲啊」

  
李泰容不斷叫喚他的名字，不管是悠さん、悠太或是中本先生，李泰容都會故意壓下身在他耳邊說著，然後下身狠狠的頂入。

  
中本悠太想李泰容太過分了，用著一張可愛無辜的臉喊他的名字，下面卻用力的撞的他腿痠，有些報復性的將腿纏在李泰容的腰上縮緊後穴，上方的人只停了下，隨即便快速抽插。

兩種信息素混合，原本該是清晰的芳香劑味纏上了甜味，中本悠太能感覺到自己的下身控制不住的收縮，有些慌張的想逃離卻被李泰容死死的扣著腰撞擊。

硬挺的性器抽出，大量的液體從股間流落，中本悠太雙腿發痠，高潮後的感覺讓他緊緊的抱住李泰容。

  
李泰容掙開他的懷抱，湊上前親吻他，中本悠太不懂為什麼李泰容沒有射精，也沒有標記他，這讓屬於Omega的他相當沒有安全感。

  
「你不標記我嗎？」中本悠太啞著嗓子問

  
李泰容皺著眉，臉上滿是猶豫。

  
中本悠太瞭然的笑了笑，他本就該知道在酒吧裡找人打炮，是不會有結果的，想著等發情期過要怎麼痛扁李泰容一頓。

  
「標記後我們是什麼關係？」李泰容的表情十分嚴肅，今晚他看過很多樣子的李泰容，可愛的、調皮的、性感的，這麼認真的樣子倒是第一次。

  
「你想要什麼關係呢？炮友？一夜情？包養？」

中本悠太掰著手指說著，李泰容沒有回應，只是直直的看他，眼神內包含很多東西。

「戀人？」

看著李泰容的眼睛，中本悠太不由自主的脫口而出。

  
中本悠太剛想否認這層關係，李泰容便笑著親吻他說好。

  
後頸的腺體被咬破，中本悠太感覺自己像泡在糖罐子似的，周遭的空氣都變得甜蜜蜜。

中本悠太拿著手機傳了一封訊息給金道英後，就被李泰容拉進新的情潮裡。

  
YUTA：我再請一個禮拜，誰叫你介紹alpha給我，掉業績請看著辦：）


End file.
